Sentimientos más que sensatez Sensibility more than Sense
by A.Lady.001
Summary: Cuando los sentimientos vencen a la razón. Una versión de como Marianne y el Coronel encontraron su felicidad./ When feelings overcome reason. A version of how Marianne and the Colonel found their happiness. (1st chapter Spanish and 2nd chapter English, same story)
1. También es un hombre

Era un día lluvioso. Después de tres meses por fin la vida parecía volver a la normalidad. Sir John nos había invitado a una excursión al campo sin embargo el regreso se estaba volviendo básicamente imposible. El camino era lodoso y la visión bastante limitada. A pesar del clima torrencial, el Coronel Brandon, quien obviamente nos había acompañado, nos cuidaba desde su montura. Últimamente se había vuelto distante conmigo. Se negaba a permanecer en la misma habitación si mi mamá o mi hermana no nos hacían compañía y ni hablar de la falta de conversación. Las discusiones sobre Goethe, Donne o incluso Shakespeare eran ya inexistentes y ni siquiera una disputa para establecer quien era el mejor compositor de la época parecían atraer la atención del Coronel. Mi desilusión era enorme. Después de todo esperar que un hombre te ame luego de haberlo insultado de la peor manera, de haberse reído de él una y otra vez, de haberlo despreciado durante tanto tiempo, era simplemente ilógico. Ahora que mi corazón estaba volcado hacia Cristopher Brandon, él parecía alejarse para siempre. De pronto, una sacudida en el carruaje regresó mis pensamientos al presente, y gritos de pánico llegaron a nuestros oídos.

-¡El carruaje! Desengancha los caballos. – su voz, siempre templada, ahora denotaba un terror inmensurable.

Cómo bólido la puerta se abrió y nos urgió a salir. El puente por el que pasaba el carromato se estaba desmoronando y la caída era inminente. Sólo quedaban unos segundos antes de tal fatalidad. Primero mi madre y luego Margaret, lograron escapar del transporte cuando la caída llegó. El agua estaba helada y los pinchazos de dolor no tardaron en manifestarse en mi pecho y espalda. Era el fin. La noche estaba ya presente y mi rescate asemejaba mas una misión suicida. De pronto un brazo fuerte me tomó por debajo de los míos y me condujo hasta la orilla. El Coronel estaba aterrado. Buscaba mi rostro desesperadamente entre la penumbra con el afán de conocer mi estado.

-Miss Marianne, ¿! Esta usted bien!?

-Coronel Brandon… - dije yo tratando de controlar mi respiración después de aquel terrible suceso – si, estoy bien.

La tormenta había provocado que el cauce del río fuera demasiado alto para cruzarlo, y el único puente estaba destruido. Brandon solo había podido nadar hasta la orilla más cercana que desafortunadamente era la opuesta a la que todos se encontraban y al camino que debían seguir.

-John, lleva a todos al refugio más cercano que puedas encontrar. Yo haré lo mismo con Miss Marianne. Mañana buscaremos una forma de cruzar. –

-De acuerdo Cristopher. Cuídense mucho.

Después del intercambio de palabras, el coronel me tomó del brazo y juntos caminamos a través de la tormenta hasta encontrar una cabaña. Estaba abandonada y lo único que pudimos encontrar fueron un par de sillas y una mesa de madera.

-Entre Miss Marianne, por lo menos nos podremos proteger de la lluvia y el frío. Me temo que deberemos pasar aquí la noche.

Mi ropa estaba helada y con un escalofrío mi cuerpo demandó calor. Al parecer el Coronel Brandon se percató de ello y, puesto que dentro del lugar no había leña para la chimenea, se dispuso a romper una de las sillas y a encender el fuego de la manera más rústica posible.

-Estos muebles bastarán para mantener el fuego durante la noche, pero me temo que tendremos que compartir la habitación.

Sin embargo mi cuerpo se encontraba entumecido y el habla no era una capacidad que aún conservara. Me encontraba encogida frente al fuego pero temblaba incontrolablemente.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Miss Marianne! Está helada. Perdóneme, pero si desea conservar su salud debe quitarse las ropas mojadas. No se preocupe. Como caballero que soy prometo no mirar y no divulgar lo acontecido a ninguna persona mientras viva.

No pude más que mirarlo y asentir levemente. Rápidamente desató mi vestido y me despojó de mis ropas hasta quedar solo en camisón, el cual estaba tan mojado que prácticamente estaba transparente. De igual forma el coronel se quitó su saco, corbata y botas y, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo nos acercó al fuego para que el calor penetrara en nuestros cuerpos. En la penumbra pude distinguir un gesto de profundo dolor.

-Lamento que tenga que pasar la noche a solas conmigo Coronel. Se cuan indeseable le es mi compañía últimamente. – logré articular difícilmente entre mi entumecimiento.

Ante esta afirmación, su rostro palideció y su mirada se clavó en la mía. Con una respiración entrecortada se dirigió a mi, su voz llena de desesperación.

-Miss Marianne. ¿Cómo es posible que crea tal cosa?, usted es la única compañía que espero con ansias en cuanto abro los ojos por la mañana.

-Pero últimamente… usted no quiere… ni siquiera me mira…

-Miss Marianne… Marianne, debes entender. Estar a tu lado día a día, sabiendo que solo provoco asco en ti, me mata. Cada vez que te miro mi cabeza olvida quien soy y solo pienso en tomarte entre mis brazos y… y… por Dios! Cuanto lo siento, yo…

Mis labios detuvieron las palabras del Coronel cuando tocaron los suyos. Conforme el beso se fue intensificando mi mano pasó de su mejilla a su cuello. Con una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra en mi cuello el Coronel fue poco a poco subiendo la intensidad también. Su lengua comenzó a explorar mi boca y nuestra respiración aumentó hasta que de pronto el Coronel Brandon se detuvo. Apoyó su frente en la mía y con los ojos cerrados esperó hasta que tuvo la tranquilidad suficiente para poder articular oraciones coherentes.

-Marianne, espera… debo detenerme. No puedo controlarme cuando se trata de ti. Por eso me alejaba. Pones mi mundo boca abajo. Y no voy a arriesgarme a perderte por dejarme llevar por este inmenso amor cuando sólo existe amistad en tu corazón para mí.

Mis manos tomaron su rostro. Mis ojos clavados en los suyos y de mis labios deseosos salió la declaración más firme y verdadera que en mi vida había hecho.

-Cristopher, yo te amo. No podría vivir sin ti. Si no te tuviera mi corazón se partiría en mil pedazos. Te amo con toda la fuerza de mi alma.

-¿Te casarías conmigo entonces?

-Sí, si me quieres a pesar de lo tonta que he sido, sería la alegría de mi vida convertirme en tu esposa.

-¿Si te quiero? Marianne, yo te amo, más de lo que jamás he amado a nadie en mi vida.

-Entonces…- dije mientras ponía mis rodillas a los costados de su cadera - por favor no te detengas.

Y diciendo esto nuestras bocas se unieron nuevamente en magna pasión. Cristopher es todo un caballero, pero también es un hombre y, aunque dos meses después me convertí en su esposa, esa noche me convertí en su mujer. Nadie supo jamás que pasó con nosotros. Al día siguiente salimos de la cabaña y caminamos hasta encontrar ayuda. Lo demás es historia. Siete meses después de nuestra boda, el pequeño Cristopher Alan Brandon llegó a nuestras vidas y mi única angustia fue el no poder tranquilizar a mamá cuando, como toda la gente a excepción de Cristopher y yo, creyó que el parto se adelantó dos meses. Cristopher me preguntó un vez si me arrepentía de aquella noche.

-Amor mío – respondí besando sus labios sosteniendo a mi niño – no hay un solo momento junto a ti del cual me arrepienta.

FIN


	2. He is also a man

It was a rainy day. After three months life finally seemed to return to normal. Sir John had invited us on a field trip however the return was becoming basically impossible. The road was muddy and the vision quite limited. Despite the torrential climate, Colonel Brandon, who had obviously accompanied us, looked after us from his mount. Lately he had become distant with me. He refused to stay in the same room if my mother or sister did not keep us company and talk about the lack of conversation. The discussions about Goethe, Donne, or even Shakespeare were no longer there, and not even a dispute to establish who was the best composer of the time seemed to attract the Colonel's attention. My disappointment was enormous. After all, to expect a man to love you after having insulted him in the worst way, to have laughed at him again and again, to have despised him for so long, was simply illogical. Now that my heart was turned to Cristopher Brandon, he seemed to drift away forever. Suddenly, a jolt in the carriage returned my thoughts to the present, and screams of panic reached our ears.

-The carriage! Unhook the horses. His voice, always tempered, now denoted an immeasurable terror.

As it bolted the door opened and urged us out. The bridge over which the wagon passed was crumbling and the fall was imminent. Only a few seconds before that fatality. First my mother and then Margaret, managed to escape the transport when the fall came. The water was freezing cold, and the pricks of pain soon showed on my chest and back. It was the end. The night was already present and my rescue was more like a suicide mission. Suddenly a strong arm took me below mine and led me to the bank. The Colonel was terrified. He searched my face desperately in the gloom with the eagerness to know my state.

-Miss Marianne!, Are you OK!?

"Colonel Brandon ..." I said, trying to control my breathing after that terrible event - yes, I'm fine.

The storm had caused the riverbed to be too high to cross, and the only bridge was destroyed. Brandon had only been able to swim to the nearest shore, which unfortunately was the opposite of the one everyone was on and the way to go.

"John, take them all to the nearest refuge you can find." I will do the same with Miss Marianne. Tomorrow we will find a way to cross. -

"All right, Christopher." Take care.

After the exchange of words, the colonel took my arm and together we walked through the storm to find a cabin. It was deserted and the only thing we could find were a couple of chairs and a wooden table.

"Come in Miss Marianne, at least we can protect ourselves from the rain and the cold. I'm afraid we should spend the night here.

My clothes were freezing and with a shiver my body demanded heat. Apparently Colonel Brandon noticed it, and since there was no wood for the chimney there, he prepared to break one of the chairs and to light the fire in the most rustic way possible.

"These furniture will keep the fire at night, but I'm afraid we'll have to share the room."

But my body was numb and speech was not a capacity I still had. I was crouched in front of the fire, but I trembled uncontrollably.

"Oh, my God, Miss Marianne!" You are freezing. Forgive me, but if you want to keep your health you should remove your wet clothes. Do not worry. As the gentleman I am, I promise not to look and not to divulge what happened to anyone as long as I live.

I could only stare at him and nod slightly. He quickly untied my dress and stripped me of my clothes until I was only in my nightgown, which was so wet that it was practically transparent. Likewise the colonel took off his coat, tie, and boots, and, surrounding my shoulders with his arm, brought us close to the fire so that the heat penetrated our bodies. In the gloom I could see a gesture of deep pain.

"I'm sorry you have to spend the night alone with me, Colonel." I know how undesirable my company has been lately. - I managed to articulate hard between my numbness.

At this, his face paled and his gaze locked on mine. With a ragged breath he turned to me, his voice filled with despair.

-Miss Marianne. How is it possible that you believe such a thing? You are the only company I look forward to as soon as I open my eyes in the morning.

"But lately ... you do not want to ... you do not even look at me ..."

"Miss Marianne ... Marianne, you must understand. Being by your side day by day, knowing that I only provoke disgust in you, it kills me. Every time I look at my head, I forget who I am and I only think of taking you in my arms and ... and ... for God's sake! I'm so sorry, I ...

My lips stopped Colonel's words when they touched his own. As the kiss deepened, my hand went from his cheek to his neck. With one hand resting on the floor and the other on my neck the Colonel was gradually raising the intensity as well. His tongue began to scan my mouth and our breathing increased until Colonel Brandon suddenly stopped. He leaned his forehead against mine and with his eyes closed waited until he had enough tranquility to be able to articulate coherent sentences.

"Marianne, wait ... I must stop. I can not control myself when it comes to you. That's why I walked away. You put my world upside down. And I will not risk losing you for letting me be carried away by this immense love when there is only friendship in your heart for me.

My hands took his face. My eyes fixed on his and from my eager lips came the most firm and true statement I had ever made.

"Cristopher, I love you. I could not live without you. If I did not have you, my heart would break into a thousand pieces. I love you with all the strength of my soul. "

" Would you marry me, then? "

" Yes, if you want me despite how foolish I have been, it would be the joy of my life to become your wife. "

" If I want you? Marianne, I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. "

" Then ..." I said as I put my knees to the sides of his hip, "please do not stop. "

And saying this our mouths rejoined thundering passion. Cristopher is a gentleman, but he is also a man, and although two months later I became his wife, that night I became his woman. No one ever knew what happened to us. The next day we left the cabin and walked to find help. The rest is history. Seven months after our wedding, little Christopher Alan Brandon came into our lives and my only anguish was that I could not reassure Mom when, like all people except Cristopher and me, she believed that the birth was two months ahead. Cristopher asked me once if I regretted that night.

"My love," I replied, kissing his lips, holding my child, "there is not a single moment next to you that I repent of.


End file.
